This study poses the central research question how do families or romantic partners experience a family member's incarceration in a county jail? This question will be addressed through approximately 40 qualitative interviews with family members and romantic partners visiting men incarcerated in a county jail in upstate New York. Building prior on studies, interviews will focus on how these experiences of incarceration shape (a) dynamics within families, (b) interactions with institutions, and (c) resources available to families. This project is consistent with the research priorities of understanding the effects of incarceration on family relationships in an understudied population. Findings will also be of immediate use to the local jurisdiction and community partners, who have expressed interest in developing programs or targeting services to the needs of families of the incarcerated within the county.